3000 Miles from Russia
by n-e-o-nT O A S T E R md
Summary: One Shot about my absolute favorite Russian Cutie. Written while listening to the song '3000 Miles' by Emblem3 thus explaining the title. Little bit of fluff Chekov/OC (okay I lied, it's not a one shot but a bunch of drabbles about him and Anja)
1. 3000 Miles Away

Pavel Chekov had been sitting at his station, staring off into space for quite some time now.

"Chekov… Chekov!" Captain Kirk called to the Russian seventeen year old. The ensign jumped, slightly startled.

"S-sorry, keptin. I vas just… Thinking." Chekov stuttered, not really sure how to explain his brief slip into reverie to his captain.

"That's fine Chekov." Captain Kirk said, giving the boy a reassuring smile. To be honest the Captain had a soft spot in his heart for the youngster, but he'd never let him know it. "I just need you to track the coordinates of a transmission received earlier this morning."

"Yees keptin. Right avay, keptin." Pavel quickly started tapping away at the screen, tracking the transmission. This task was simple enough that the ensign could continue to let his mind wander back to the object of his reverie earlier. He just couldn't help it. This time of year always made him think of Russia. That beautiful artic wilderness that he called home and the people back there who he had left behind. His mother, his father, his brothers, all of them absolutely ecstatic and completely supportive of him heading off to join star fleet at such a young age. But there was one person who was not happy to see him go. And now, he couldn't help but wonder if she was still thinking about him right now.

He could almost see her face if he focused hard enough. Her long brown locks, slightly wavy, not as curly as his own sandy hair. Her eyes, such a vibrant blue that the oceans would feel inadequate in their coloring. Her skin, beautifully pale, but her cheeks carrying that adorable redness that made it look like she was constantly blushing. Everything about her made a smile spread across his face. He took a deep breath in and almost could smell her perfume.

As the computer processed the data that he input, he let his mind wander to the night that he had left. That exciting and wonderful yet completely heart breaking night that still lingered in his dreams, and sometimes nightmares.

_The girl was bundled up tightly to try and protect herself from the rather harsh weather that was raging about her. Normally she would not have been out while it was snowing like this, but she had to see him just one more time before he left to try and change his mind. A shiver went down her spine as the winds changed direction and started blowing directly at her. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to wait there in that weather. She hoped he would show up soon. _

_It seemed as soon as she wished this, she heard footsteps in the snow coming from behind her. She quickly spun around to see the curly haired prodigy trudging toward her, fighting against the harsh winds. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. He responded by wrapping his arms around the thin frame of the girl and holding her close. Gently, he kissed her forehead, and she began to cry which only made him hold her tighter. For quite a while they stood like this. No words were needed. It seemed as if the pair could read each other's minds. Finally the girl spoke._

"_Pawel… I don't vant you to go."_

"_I'm so sorry Anja… I heef to. My family needs me to go, ve desperately need ze money." He explained to her, hoping that this would ease the pain, knowing that it wasn't his choice to leave her. _

"_Zen I will ask my fazer to help your family. He vill be more zan happy to help, I'm sure-" She stared saying. _

"_Anja. You know zat vill newer vork." He told her looking her directly in the eye. This only caused her to start crying all over again._

"_I just can't bear ze thought of losing you. Vat if you get hurt or keeled out on a mission? How vill I ewer live vithout you?" She asked through sobs. At this Pavel lifted her chin and kissed her. At first Anja was shocked. The two of them knew of their feelings for one another, but never had they acted upon them. This was their first kiss, and possibly their last, so they both savored every moment of it. It was perfect, innocent, passionate, romantic. Everything one would dream of in a first kiss. When the moment ended They just stared into one another's eyes._

"_I lowe you Anja." Pavel said, putting all of his feelings into every single word of that sentence._

"_I lowe you Pavel." Anja replied. "Zat is why it keels me to see you go." Pavel gave her a sweet smile._

"_I vill newer be too far avay. If you miss me too terribly just look up at ze stars and know zat I am out zere somevere sinking of you." He whispered, so that –even though there was no one around to hear them for at least a mile –only she could hear him. Anja nodded, holding back even more tears. Then, as the wind shifted directions once more, a shiver ran through the fragile girl's body once again. The two of them chuckled a little bit. Russians were always thought to be impervious to cold, but on days like these, it affected them just as much as any other human being._

"_I forgot my scarf." Anja explained, motioning to her neck. _

"_Vell zen, you vill just hawve to take mine." Pavel said, unwinding the scarf from around his neck and securing it around Anja's. "Somezing to remind you of me venewer you get lonely." He said with a smile. She touched the scarf gently, almost as though she wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was actually there. _

"_But how vill you remember me?" She asked, honestly concerned that the boy would forget her. Pavel bit his lip and gave the question a good amount of thought before answering._

"_Vell, you vill just hawve to give me somezing to remind me of you." He said very matter of factly stretching his hand out, awaiting some token of her affection. Anja stared at him for a moment trying to figure out exactly what this should be. And then it struck her. She reached behind her neck and fiddled with something before finally undoing it and placing it gently in the palm of his outstretched hand. Pavel looked down at what she had given him, and saw that it was the pendant that she had always worn around her neck on that fragile golden chain that carried her family's crest on it._

"_Oh, Anja… I can't take zis! It's your Great Great Great Grandmozer's!" He cried, shocked that she would even offer it to him._

"_Vell zen, you vill just hawve to make sure you come back so you can return it to me." She said with a smile on her face._

"_I promise I vill." He told her, taking her hands in his. "Zis vill not be ze last time ve see one anozer." He promised._

Finally the results from the transmission showed up on his screen, and he dutifully reported them to his captain. Absentmindedly, he pulled a necklace out from under the collar of his shirt and looked down at it, some of the color glistening beautifully in the ship's light. Sulu gave the young ensign a curious glance.

"What's that in your hand?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh zis? It's just somezing zat I hawve to return to someone. Somezing I promised I vould look after for zem." He told the pilot, a smile slowly spreading across his face as he looked out to the stars.


	2. Swing Life Away

A/N: This second chapter has been a long time in the making. It's dedicated especially to squidkid137 who's comment spurred this on even more.

A young woman got off the train looking around slightly confused. A sudden breeze rushed by and blew her hat off of her head, letting her brown wavy hair toss in the wind and blow in her face. She wasn't exactly sure where she was headed, just that she was looking for someone. Her thick Russian accent made it difficult for most people around to understand her, which made it that much more difficult for her to ask for directions to the Starfleet Academy grounds. Finally she found someone who actually spoke fluent Russian, and eventually directed her towards Starfleet Academy.

The grounds swarmed with such similar looking organisms wearing almost identical uniforms that Anja could hardly distinguish one person from another. She hoped that the woolen scarf wrapped around her neck would pull the person she was looking for toward her. Then, finally she saw him. Across the grounds she saw the adorable young ensign she had been so frantically searching for.

"PAWEL!" She cried out at the top of her lungs, waving her hands in the air. "PAWEL! I'm here!" The curly haired boy continued on his path, seeming not to notice her. "Pawel…" She said again, tears filling her eyes. Quickly she turned around and began running, and as she ran, she accidentally collided with a very firm human being. She looked up to see who it was who had her in their arms. An attractive young man was staring back at her.

"Hello…" He said seeming interested and intrigued by this young girl who had smacked into him. Anja said nothing but only began crying. The man held the sobbing Russian in his arms and tried to comfort her. "It's okay miss. I promise everything will be okay." After a while, she calmed down enough to talk to the young man.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I left my entire family to try and find someone. And nov it seems he has forgotten all about me." She said, wiping the last of the tears from her face. The man had an expression on his face that confused Anja terribly.

"That accent sounds very familiar." He said, tapping his finger on his upper lip. "You wouldn't happen to know a young boy by the name of Pavel Chekov would you?" He asked. At the mention of the boy's name, she broke down again in tears. "Miss, miss! I may be able to help you." The man explained. "You see, I'm Captain Jim Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise, and-" The girl cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Keptin Kirk! Pawel used to vrite to me about you. He said zat you vere ze most caring and selfless keptin zat he had ever known." She said, a look of awe spread across her face. Captain Kirk didn't know what to say. He had never thought of himself as famous before, and yet, here was this girl from a small town in Russia who knew him by name thanks to one of his crew members.

"Well, I don't know if I'd say that…" He said, blushing slightly.

"You are so modest. You truly are as vonderful as Pawel said in all of his letters." She pressed herself a little closer to him. The captain could tell that the girl was attracted to him, but also knew that it was due to the fact that she thought the love of her life had betrayed her.

"Well, Ensign Chekov is quite wonderful himself." He said, trying to pull away from her. At this her face fell a little bit.

"He may be vonderful, but vat does it matter? He has found better zings here at Starfleet. He vouldn't even look at me ven I called to him." She said staring at the ground and trying to hold back tears. This didn't sound like Chekov to Kirk. He was sure that there had to be some sort of explanation that didn't involve Chekov being a complete and total ass.

"Come with me, I think I know something that will cheer you up." He said taking the girl's hand, and leading her to a building that towered over the two of them. He swiped a card and opened the door, allowing Anja to go in first. The two of them made their way to the elevator, which Captain Kirk opened with another swipe of his I.D. and pressed a button. It quickly took them to the twenty second floor of the building. Kirk walked down the hallway to the fourth door on the left and gently knocked.

Anja was slightly confused at the knocking since she had believed that the captain was taking her back to his own quarters rather than the abode of someone else. The door slowly opened to reveal the curly haired boy who Anja had tried to get the attention of earlier. "Pawel…" She whispered, not really believing what she was seeing.

"Yes Keptin?" He said, standing at attention, confused as to why his captain was outside his room.

"Chekov, I believe there is someone here who has been looking for you." He said, stepping out of the way and allowing the two Russians to see each other for the first time in ages.

"ANJA!" He said, shocked to see the girl of his dreams standing there in front of him. He ran to her and held her close. He had missed so much about her. Even the smell of her hair was wonderful and brought back memories. He couldn't believe she came there all the way from Russia. "You- Vat are you doing here?" He asked.

"My father needed somesing deliwered to my uncle. He vas going to bring it himself, but I conwinced him to let me bring it for him. So I could see you again. But if you don't vant me here I can go…" She said slightly downtrodden from the earlier experience she had.

"Anja, I vould never not want you here. I lowe you Anja, and nosing can change zat, not time, not distance, nosing." He told her before kissing the lips that he had wanted to kiss since there first kiss those many years ago. Captain Kirk slipped away at that point to let them have their space. Chekov pulled away after a moment or two. "You're still vearing my scarf…" He said smiling.

"Vy vould I ewer take it off." She said smiling and running her fingers through his hair. "Do you still hawve my locket?" She asked, hoping the answer was yes. Without speaking, Chekov reached under his shirt and pulled the locket out from beneath it. Looking him deep in the eyes she said three words to him and poured all of her feeling in them.

"I love you." He smiled and simply replied.

"I love you too."


End file.
